Loving Satan
by minervaforever
Summary: Zozo, a very strong demon, has taken over the Spellman household. The only help they can get is a certain dark witch with a secret, Zelda hates with a passion, or does she?
1. Zozo

Zelda sits on her chair outside, smoking one of her beloved cigarettes in her cigarette ring, which she herself calls fancy, the rest of the world calls outdated and useless.

She's reading a book about a few spells to use around the house, writing down, once or twice, something in a small book next to her. It's pretty quiet on this special Sunday morning, the sun is not yet fully risen above the black house so it's cool in the shadow, otherwise Zelda would not sit outside, the summer has been very hot and unbearable, only in the morning or late afternoon she could spent a few hours in piece outside.

Suddenly a loud noice disturbes the cozy air and lets Zelda look up. The door next to her slams open and Sabrina and Hilda blast trough. They both can't seem to get any air into her lungs, they have apparently been running from the loud noice. „what in Satan's name is going on here" Zelda snaps, getting up and unfolding heralding legs. „There..." Sabrina inhales deeply „is a demon in the house and I can't trap it and-

A chair bursts through the window next to them. Hilda shrieks and her big eyes look around scared like a deer. Zelda storms into the House „I'll show that demon, this is not his house." She grabs a vase and holds it outstretched in front of her "capti potest daemonium", her voice is stern and even Sabrina would have been in that vase is she would be a demon, that tone just left no choice but to follow.

But nothing happens. Until a sharp knife rises from the floor

"GET DOWN" Hilda shouts and just as they get down the knife misses them, scratching barely her arm. "we need To get out of here" Sabrina screams, and pulls at them. "Sabrina , I got this! Who are you demon, reveal your name!" " my name is easy." The demon laughs. The walls start to bleed, only a few white stripes stay. It reads "zozo" Zelda frees her arm and again an knife misses her by half an inch. "I don't think so auntie Zelda!"... It's true. Zelda does not got this. She. Feels the demon, and his presence is way to big for her to handle, so they run. It's only a few steps to the door, a few down the stair and when they come to a still there nearly in town. His name still echoing in their ears.

They walk quiet the last few minutes into town. Hilda inspects her lower arm. "Praise Satan he has only scraped me", she states. " Whait what? He. Harmed. You?" Zelda whirles around, looking scared. "We can get rid of him right? It's no problem, we've done this before!" Sabrina sounds uneasy, knowing very well, that zozo is not up their game. Even the dark lord himself has no power. "No I don't think so, Sabrina, dear." Zeldas voice is deep and crackes at the end of the sentence, even if only slightly. She's scared and that's what Sabrina scares. Nothing ever scares Zelda.

Never.

"What will we do now. We got nowhere to go."

And it's true. Where should you turn to, what could you tell someone of that town?

"There's a demon in my house, can we stay with you for a few weeks?"

No that's of the table. "We can't give up I just now!" Sabrina's furious. "That's our house, we will get it back."

Zelda sorts. "Sabrina, child, please be reasonable, that's not possible. No one has ever defeated Zozo. We should go find a place to sleep."

Walking and thinking they walk up to the first few houses.

"Zelda, where will we stay? We can't just hex a house." Hilda looks at her sister, sideways.

"Actually I have an idea, even though you won't like it auntie Z."

And because Zelda herself has no idea and a bad idea is better then none they follow Sabrina up to a small dark looking house. The track leading up to it is smelling of pine and gasoline, not unlike their own house. Riding the bell, Zelda reads the sign next to the old fashioned bell.

" oh nononono..." Zelda shakes her head, turn around and started to leave. "You know nicht hate that woman with a passion." She whispers between her teeth.

"Do you have a better idea?" Sabrina hushes back and pushes her back to the door.

With a flung of air the door opens. "Oh hello there." A raspy, dark voice says.

...

please review my dears, its been a loooong time since ive written anything


	2. Miss Mary Wardwell

Miss Mary Wardwell, stands in her door, leaning against the frame, her arm outstretched, carelessly stroking the soft dark wood.

And Zelda can't get a word out, the event of the day was so shocking, and she had absolutely no time to process what happened in the few minutes they had, so she just stands there. "May I help you, Mrs Spellman?" The dark woman asks her. Sabrina shoves her gently aside. "Miss Wardwell, we need your help. It's pretty urgent, if I may say so." "That does sound like it, come in dear." Her smile is wide an genuine, a hand resting on the shoulder of her student, guiding her into the dark living room.

Regaining control over her body , Zelda steps into the closing door and pulls Hilda with her. She does not like to ask for help, it's a sign of weakness, witch is unlike her, but she won't leave Sabrina with this woman. And she's entirely honest with herself, they do need help.

-"and then we ran outside", Sabrina just finished the story, sipping at her cup of tea. Hilda as well holds a steaming coffee in her hands, sipping loudly once in a while.

"So the demons name was Zozo?" Miss Wardwell asks again..."that's big. I do understand now, why you ran in here like a warlock." Her eyebrows raise higher that usual.

"You don't say", Zelda huffs annoyed, pulls out a cigarette and starts nervously to light it. The adrenaline in her blood has her hands so shaking that it takes three tries. Finally she breathes in the smoke and exhales. "Do you know nothing about the demon, Miss?" Sabrina hopefully asks.

"Well I can't help you." The women shrugs. "Zozo is way to powerful, he's been defeated only once and that was about 400 years ago."

"So it is possible? What do we need?"

"Well for starters, luck." She chuckles. "It's impossible, Sabrina. You would need", she stands up, walking towards her bookcase, pulling out a heavy book, " a lot of things only available under specific circumstances." She pulls out a list.

Here, try it. You won get far, i believe. You would have to hike about 2 weeks west, harvesting a flower, only blooming on a full moon, and the next full moon is in eleven days." Sabrina bows over the list. Holder scoots closer. "Sabrina, that's not possible." She states " we would have to walk trough the deep valley. That's so risky. Even if you know where you are going. Which we don't." She looks up, glancing at her sister. Zelda sits on the wine red sofa, crossed arms, obviously thinking. "Right Zelda?"

After a few moments Zelda looks at her sister. "Ill do it." She states.

"But...but...you can't go alone. You will die there." Sabrina shakes her head. " no illl go." She stands up, trying to leave.

In this moment a book flies around the room. The witches turn around. "Follow me", Miss Wardwell wispers. They back up and she leads them into a small room.

"This room is not available for demons, the more people are in here the weak it gets, it's only designed for two people. We don't have much time. If he's in my house as well he's a danger to me as well. Shit." She runs her long fingers through her hair. "I do know parts of The Valley. I could...well." The door bangs. "Okay, Sabrina. Hilda. You will stay in this room. There is enough food for you two. Me and your aunt will go and find that damn flower. For fucks sake, I had something planned this week end." She inhales loudly, only to be interrupted by the demon banging his head against the wall.

"Sabrina, I love you very much." Zelda stands up and kisses the teenagers head in a moment of emotion. "Please hurry auntie Z, I believe in you." Sabrina hugs her.

"Keep an eye on her, Hilda." She says.

"We need to go." Miss Wardwell interrupts.

"I know." Zelda rolls her eyes. "How am I going to survive this fucking trip. If it were just me, I'd be okay, but this witch annoyes the hell out of me." She thinks, even though there is barely time, because the dark witch hushes. "Stay behind me and don't loose me, we are taking a secret path out of the house, it only works once so. Don't. Loose. Me. Or you will be stuck in the wall."

Grabbing her arm she drags Zelda behind and even though she's usually so tough her heart hammers against her chest.

Outside of the house the start to run.

"We will need a few supplies." Zelda says regaining her voice, mentality keeping track. So they buy a few camping supplies as well as food and water for a few days. After fifteen minutes they storm out of the store without paying, the employee smiling empty at the wall.

"Good trick" Zelda thinks to herself, she would never tell the women, but secretly she admires the fast actions.

They walk in silence following the compass Miss Wardwell brought.

She inhales probably to tell Zelda she's not properly dressed to go hiking but gets interrupted

"Just because you help our family, does not mean I like you, or am thankful. You are doing this for you as well as for our town, so don't expect a thank you."

To underline this she walks a bit faster, leaving the woman she does need a few feet behind.

"I am in charge here" she thinks to herself and smiles.

With that thought they cross the border between town and woods.


	3. Sparkling silver moonlight

The woods are quiet. That's how it's always been, that's how it will always be. Zelda keeps marching along the path, her dress riding up every few steps, so she keeps pulling it down. She is most definitely not dressed for a long hike, but no one told her, this morning, when she got dressed, that this would be what she'd do. Actually she had expected Faustus to come along for tea, so she carefully selected a dress showing of her curves. Thank god she wore her flat shoes, in heals she would not have made is this far. "Oh god, Faustus. Her thoughts wander back to him,"his long slender hands, grabbing her hair with force." She should let him know that she's not home or otherwise he'd be in great danger, if he'd show up to her home. She takes a mental note to get a letter so him, in a break. "Oh I Hope we do breaks..." she winces.

She turns around to talk to the dark witch behind her, but she's gone. Looking around she sees her, walking directly into the woods, off the path. "Excuse me, where do you think you are going?" Rushing to her she steps on sticks and dried leafs. The brunette turns slowly around. "Oh you know. Woman's business." She answers slyly, watching Zelda turn pink. "Oh..." Zelda stammers, "well than I'll let you get to it..." she turns around awkwardly and steps back to the track. That will be another thing she does not look forward to. Waiting for a few minutes she sits down at a nearby tree trunk. "Faustus", she notes on a small piece of paper, "our house has been possessed by a demon, please don't come near it. I am taking care of it, i miss you and I think i will need a whipping session, if I'll come back.-" the piece of paper gets ripped out of her fingers, after a short while a high pitched laugh fills the air. "Whips?" Miss Wardwell cackles, " oh you are one of the kinky ones, aren't you? Who knew."

"Oh no, that's not what you think." Zeldas skin turns from a light apricot to bright red. "It's a method of confession. You see," she stops and ties the piece of paper to a bird. "Get this to the high priest." She commands.

"Yeah whatever you'll call it, sweetheart." Miss Wardwell, raises her eyebrows.

"Mrs Spellman, if we could continue our journey, I'd be happy to say, that's we've achieved about twenty percent of today's walk." "It's Miss actuall." Zelda says quietly, looking down. "I'm not married." "Oh I thought you and that high priest of yours were. So it's an affair. Even more kinky. I see." They start walking again. "It's not-" but she stops herself. Maybe it is like that. They've kissed. She thinks about him constantly, and he? He's showed her interest, yes. Maybe it is kind of kinky, to whip each other's backs, but she'd never tell that to the dark witch. "It's none of your business." She snaps and keeps walking.

The sun rises steadily over the trees and minute by minute it gets hotter and hotter. A light mist of sweat has formed on her skin, letter her dress stick to her legs now, instead of riding up. After walking in silence for a few hours she collapses onto the ground. "I need some water and a break please. " she takes of the backpack, waiting for the other witch to settle in. "Sure, we can spare a few minutes." Miss Wardwell sits down, one legs against the other one. It's actually unfair, how put together she looks. Not one strand of hair curls in the heat, her locks of brown hair falling down in waves. She's not even sweating. Zelda can't say this for herself, she feels drenched, in sweat. "Why did I wear this goddamn undergarment", she curses herself. The silky underdress is adding so much heat, she wants to ripp it of her skin, but can't because the other witch is watching her closely. Her hair curls even mor under the moisture from the trees, making her probably look like a total mad person. After drinking a few sips, they keep going. It's even harder to walk after the break. "Tomorrow we will stop following this path and we will have to comb the woods following this river, down to The Valley." Miss Wardwell points to a tiny gimps of water, just barely visible. " Zelda just nods once, saving her breath for the walk. Slowly the path lead them near the water. It's late when they get to the waters. Plopping down, she lets out a heavy breath. "I am not made for this." She thinks, helping unpack, casting a few protection spells over the place. They pull up the tends, lighting a fire and sitting down. "I'll go to sleep, Zelda says shortly after the dinner they had prepared, consisting of a can of soup and bread. Writing another note to Faustus, she curls to a small little ball in her sleeping bag. "I hope you are alright." She kisses the paper. I wish I could sent Sabrina a note as well." She wispers to herself "Goodnight Spellman."

Waking up in the middle of the night she hears a noice. After a few moments she's wide awake. "Miss Wardwell?" She wispers, but in the darkness she can't see her. Again she calls quietly for the other witch, not receiving an answers again. She gets out of her sleeping bag. Miss Wardwell bag is empty. Looking around she spots a fitted blouse lying on the ground. "Oh god, she's been taken by a bear, I am all alone now, we will all die." A few feet next to the blouse she finds Miss Wardwells pants. A trail of clothes lead up to the river. And there in the moonlight she swims in the dark, her bra handing from a tree. Zelda stands behind the tree, staring at the milky white skin unter the silvery light, not being able to tare her eyes away from it. After a few moments, the figure starts coming closer, swimming towards the shore. Her shoulders emerge from the water, little drops of sparkle running down and towards- before she can see anything she does CLEARLY not want to, Zelda runs back, carefully not to be seen, getting back into her sleeping back. When she hears footsteps she pretends to be sleeping. She angrily pushes her head into the ground, shaking the image out of her mind.


	4. It's a long walk

Hilda sits down. " I hope she makes it." They've been taking the room down, looking for the things they needed. A blanket, food, water. All of it had been stacked neatly in the small room. Even a few books were lying around, so they crumbled up together, reading the books. "Lets read the book about the witch who defeated Zozo. Maybe we can help them from here." Sabrina mumbled.

"Her name was Lilith" Hilda reads out loud.

...

Zelda wakes up, near to dusk. The sun just barely strikes the top of the trees, the light playing a game with the dark shadows of the night. Mornings are still cold and the fair witch shivers in her lace underdress which she has kept on. The fire, they've lit is gone so is it's warmth. Then she remembers last night. How she found deep sleep with Faustus name on her lips. But also, she remembers the light skin under silve light. Hears water splashing. She shakes her head. The stress must be damaging for her nerves. She's probably been dreaming. Then again why would she dream of something as vile and disgusting as Miss Wardwell?

She looks over to the peacefully sleeping witch and catches her eyes. "And how long have you been staring at me ?", she snaps. "Good Morning to you too, kinky. Has your man answered your letter yet?"

"Oh right. The letter. He hasn't answered." zelda thinks. Usually, when she writes him, if he could possibly come over, after a few minutes his familiar would bring her his answer. But now, that she's not able to please him, he must have lost interest in her. Her heart stings, she turn around. " He's a busy man, he will probably sent a letter this afternoon." "Okay." Trying to convince Miss Wardwell seems easy, herseht though, not so much.

They both get up, the cold air hitting Zeldas body, the silky gown, barely covering her mid thighs. "Nice lingerie, you've packed there." Miss Wardwell mocks her.

Without answering she pulls her dress over her head, getting only at little stuck. After a short fight with the cotton she pulls it down over her cold body, guarding it from the preying looks of her hated companion. She would not even call her a companion, just a useful block she has to carry around her feet, that's how much she's annoyed by her witty comments and petty looks.

"Well head down the river today, off the path." Miss Wardwell is packing her things already, stuffing a piece of bread into her mouth. " you want some?" She holds out a chunk. Zeldas stomach grumbles. She's hungry. So she takes the bread and starts packing her things as well.

They start walking soon after, having a lot to travel in just a few days. The way in uneven, they are stones lying the way, long branches of trees that are hard to cross, if you wear a fitted dress, and it does get hotter by the minute. Again the sun does a lot of damage to the fresh air, the river descending moisture into it. Soon after Zeldas long light hair sticks to her face. She's in desperate need of a bath. And the toilet. Not that she's embarrassed by going, but she would never admit to have to pee. "Do we have Time to take a Break?" She asks hopefully. " no not really. We need to be a few miles down by this afternoon, after the sun sets we can't keep on walking, it gets a hell of a lot darker here, the deeper we go." Miss Wardwell shrugs. "You'll have to wait until then." Then she laughs, that deep rich cackle. So they keep going. Actually it's kind of nice, if you stop thinking about the danger, of Zozo. The forest is green and deep, a few animals keep them company. A raven sits above her. "Oh a raven that's probably Faustus!" She happily claims, holding out her hand to get the message. But the raven glides down, sitting on Miss Wardwells shoulder. "It's my familiar. I don't think he'll write you, kinky."

"Stop calling me that." Zelda shoots a furious look to the brunette. "You are kinky though. Watching me bathe. " with that she starts walking in front of her, faster then before, swaying her hips.

Zelda stops walking for a moment. " she knows. She knows I saw her." But because it was nothing and it meant nothing, and Zelda definitely is not thinking about it, she starts walking again. Following the other witch.

They don't talk after that. Zelda still turns pink every few moments, in embarrassment of her action. She wished she'd just have stayed in the sleeping bag. God damn it. Now she's thinking about it again.

In silence they again cast a few spells, light a fire and start to unpack, after they've reached their destination. It's a small nook Miss Wardwell had discovered shielded by a large rock, near the river.

" I'll go wash my clothes." Zelda states. "Great I'll watch." Miss Wardwell looks up from the list in her hands. "If you find a small blue sponge in the water, go get it. We will need it."

So Zelda walks towards the river, looking behind once, twice, just to be sure she's not following her. Then she starts to undress. After her dress comes of, she starts washing it in the shallow part of the water. Then she hangs it from on of the trees nearby. It's heavy from the water, dripping down. Zelda herself undresses fully now, diving into the cold water. It feels heavenly, the cold against her hot sweaty skin. She starts to wash, taking the soap, scrubbing every inch of her arms, her legs, the water covering her to her collarbones. Her hands slide down her neck, her front. Touching the now cold breasts. She's very sensitive, the water tickling her, nipping softly at the white flesh— she stops herself. A light blue sponge has appeared in front of her. Without thinking she dives down, deep into the river. After a few seconds she reaches it, tears it of and comes back to the surface. It's small and blue and soft. She hurrys out of the water. In the warm afternoon sun her clothes already dried, only her dress hanging still wet from the tree, so she leaves it.

"I found it." Proudly holding the sponge up and waving it.

"Great." Miss Wardwell looks up shortly, then continuing to cook a piece of meat over the fire.

"Did you hunt that?" Zelda asks curiously, suddenly hungry. The other witch only nods. It got trapped in one of my slings.

They eat in quiet again.

After a while Zelda can't take it anymore.

"I'm going to bed." She slips away, to fetch her dress, then lying down next to the fire.

It's as dark as you could imagine. Only the fire lights up a small part of the forest. "Glad I have placed the protection spells." She thinks to herself. The a small owl appears, dropping a letter.

"Faustus", heart jolts, racing now. He thought of her, "praise Satan."

"Zelda, I don't think I'll see you again, you've proven to be a disappointment time after time, I'll need to take care of my heir and not your small little problems."

...

feel free tp review peeps ;)


	5. That damn Faustus

Disclaimer. (just a short one, i mention self harm/ suicide here , so if thats a trigger, please skip this chapter.

thank you for reading this far!)

...

It's been a long time since Zelda has felt that kind of pain and it strucks her more then she'd think it would. Of course she'd known the relationship was more or less one sided, but she'd loved him deeply, wanting nothing more but to serve him and make him happy. So she tares the yellow paper apart and pushes the little snippets into her bag. Lying down she feels numb. "You are nothing." A voice in her head tells her. "You are worthless. You don't deserve to be loved." Louder and louder the voice screams at her until she's crying. Muffling the sound she bites into her hand, tasting blood she bites down again. After few hours she gets up, sitting in the dark down near the water. "Get into it, drown, bitch." It would be so easy, to give up the responsibility. But then again she has a mission. She could not let Sabrina down, but has to feel at least something other than the pain Faustus has coursed her. So she takes a large piece of wood, strips down and smacks her back. Once, twice. After a short time her back is bleeding. It hurts like hell, but even this is better then to feel the heartbreak.

Still crying she glides down on her knees and preys to the dark lord to have mercy. When the sun strikes her face the next morning the tears have dried on her cheeks. Washing her face with the water, patting some on the cuts of her back she, pulls up. Dress and wakes Miss Wardwell. "Are you okay?" The older witch asks her, concerned. "It would be really inconvenient to have a mental breakdown right now. From now on I don't know the way. The forest changes every few years, it's a protection from what's in here." Glancing over to the other witch Miss Wardwell gets up.

...

I went west

At a river I found the blue sponge, caught a blue bird and a tree carrying a blue leave. The I went into The Valley, deep down into a cave. When the moon is the fullest, i went to the lowest cave, in The Valley. There, at the gate of hell blooms a flower, i picked it up. Then I returned. Zozo will be banished if you claim "be gone demon" after eating the ingredients. This had to happen on a Thursday. I was to late. She was gone.

Hilda reads again and again. The protagonists Lilith, has Zozo possessed her lover, by playing with an ouiji board, heading off to save her. Getting all of the ingredients seemed easy, only she was to late to safe her. What a tragic story. Hopefully Zelda was fast enough.

...

Walking is difficult, when you have your back sliced open. Moving hurts, but by now Zeldas used to the feeling. She knows it will heal eventually, like the times before. She would not call it a habit, but every now and then she snaps, Hilda had confronted her about it once or twice but she just blocked down and snapped at her.

"Thank satan the weather is a bit more mild", she mumbles to herself, drinking a sip of fresh water, filled in a small bottle. The more they walk the darker and more twisted the woods get.

"Lets take a short break." Miss Wardwell sits down and gets out her lunch. It's old bread and a small bird, she has left over from yesterday's trip. Tossing a small bit of it to her familiar they sit eating. "What exactly are we looking for, if I may ask?", Zelda looks up, wincing in pain, her back hurts still. Reaching over, Miss Wardwell hands her the list. "So we only got the sponge? But it's only 3 days left for the full moon!" Zelda shrieks, shaking suddenly. "I'm eating the bird my sandwich and I've already picked the leave, so we just need the flower. And this part is crucial, so we should actually go on." Just as they are about to get up, they hear a rustling. "Get DOWN." Mary screams, suddenly in distress. "Why?" Zeldas confused, staying in her sitting position.

"It's probably just a bird- she Stopps. A huge black shadows comes down , grabbing Miss Wardwell, a loud scream echoes trough the woods, reflecting from the trees. "Let go of her!" Zelda shouts. It's not identifiable, a dark, bearesque animal has the witch firmly in her hands. "Kill it", she shriekes, the beast walking of with her captivated. Without thinking Zelda grabs the small knife next to her starts running after them, starting to hex the creature . But none of the spells work. She jumps, her back tearing open, blood staining her dress, landing on the back of the beast, sliding it's throat open. It collapses onto the ground, blood spreading over the leaves. "Fuck." Miss Wardwell climbs out of the mess. "Is it dead?" Zelda is breathing heavily, panting. "I think so." Mary's legs shake the smallest bit, giving away she's as effected and shook by the attack like Zelda. They hurry back to the few things. " oh my god your back, are you hurt?" She lays hand on the wounds, letting Zelda twitch under the pain.

"It's probably nothing, I'll go wash up." Turning around to get to the river. Miss Wardwell grabs her arm. "No, let me see." Pushing her Downing's a tree trunk, holding her in place firmly. "Really, it's nothing." Zelda mumbles, red from embarrassment, over her own actions. After yesterday's breakdown she's feeling much better, not hurting as much emotionally as before. Another good thing about cutting herself.

Unzipping the blue dress setting free the self infused wounds she shakes her head.

"The bear must have gotten me how. I didn't even noticed it until just now." She lies "God, Zelda, why did you do that?" Dipping a cloth into water she starts to clean the dried blood of. "This will probably scar." But next to the other scars it would not matter. Tears well up in Zeldas eyes, so she can trust her voice, therefor just shaking her head. "I'll need to clean it. Somehow. Otherwise it'll infect. Stay like this." She vanishes into the woods, coming back with a snail. "This will hurt." The snail touches her back, but the pain is only moderately. The soft hand of the other women, are roaming carelessly over her back. She leans into, before she knows what she's doing. Leaning to the touch. Then the hands stop, and Zeldas noticing what she has done. Why in Satan's name did she do that. She hopes the witch did not notice the slight shift. " ill have to clean the dress as well." She snaps, in her usual firm tone. "Thank you, miss Wardwell." She adds hesitantly, walking fast to the river. Cleaning the dress, the other witch approaches her. "Just call me Mary, lets stop with that last name Bullshit." Zelda looks up. "Okay? Zelda." She reaches out her hand only to have the older witch to drop a few centimetres and kiss the hand, holding eye contact. "Nice to meet you Zelda." Her lips burn on Zeldas hand, she retracts it, holding her breath. "Here I brought you some other clothes so we can move on." Mary holds out a black pair of pants and a lacy shirt. "Should fit you." She turns around a laughs again. The pants fit well. Her hips filling the dark fabric out. The shirt is a tiny bit to small. It's not uncomfortable, but a bit of a tucking is bothering her. Shaking her head she as the best dress out of the water, wringing it out and walking back to the temporary camp.

"We need to get to this part of the woods." Mary has yet again the list in her hands. After this day we will need another 2 days of strict marching and then we could make it." Her eyes drop shortly to Zeldas outfit, without her noticing. "Nice shirt, kinky."


	6. The cave

Since two days the demon has been banging at the wall, letting them know, it power has increased. In a day it will be the full moon. Hilda sighs, grabbing a new book. It's a diary.

"She's gone" is the first page, over and over written. The elegant handwriting telling the story.

Sabrina sleeps on the improvised bed, Stirling occasionally.

...

They can now see the cave. It's about 3 miles away.

Together they stumble, tired from walking the whole night, down a hill, more falling then walking, even Mary now showing more and more the effects of the trip. Then Zelda stumbles, her feet getting stuck in a branch, she's holding on to her companion, as she drags them both down the small hill, tumbling, rolling, getting dirty all over again. Finally the spinning stops and she lands, right above Mary, who exhales loudly. "Uff."

"Oh god, Zelda stumbles, getting of the brunette, tangling herself even more in the mess of limbs. Her hands finally grip the ground and she gets up. " I'm so sorry. I'm just so tired.", she apologises again and again, stroking her clothes, looking down. "Are you alright?" Mary looks up from the ground. "Lets take a small break. I think I need a bath and a small nap, before I can continue. There a hot fountain somewhere around here, it'll do you back wonders. She starts looking around until she finds the small pond. Zelda climbs up behind her, looking sceptically. The hot waters fume into the air so you could not see a hand before your eyes, the fog thick as a wall. She hears a splash, Mary must have lowered her body into the water. So she strips down, leaving on her underwear and slowly walks into the shallow water. It's hot, but not uncomfortably, and after the last few days have been so much colder then before, on behalf on the deep forest, she feels relaxed. Hugging her feet to her chest she asks into the void:" are you okay over there?" Mary's voice is deep and relaxed. "Yes, are you?" Suddenly self conscious she turns around not wanting the other woman to perhaps see her trough the fog. Her body has changed a lot over the last few hundred years. It's natural firmness had gone over to a few bumbs and her slender figure had changed into a body of a middle aged woman's one. She never cared truly, but remembering the slender silhouette of the woman somewhere before her she felt a bit of shame welling up. Suddenly she got out of the waters. " I think we should go." Drying of with a piece of cloth she puts on her clothes rather quickly, stumbling down the small elevation. Mary follows her after a few minutes, shaking her still dry hair. "How is she able to keep it so clean and pretty?"zelda thinks. Her own hair is wet from the water, hanging down. They then move on. "Wasn't the water heavenly?"

"Yes, I've really enjoyed it." Zelda tries to be positive. Her back does feel better. "I just wished the fog wasn't so thick." Mary winks at her before leaving her behind, walking fast down to a small black hole in a wall.

"This is the entrance to the cave." She states. "So we've made it?" Hope wells up in Zeldas Heart, her anxieties suddenly vanishing. "Yes, the easy part." Mary states. "Tomorrow is Tuesday, and the full moon. We'll have to reach the flower until midnight and come back until Thursday." "Wait, is the way that long?" Zeldas confused. "No, but the cave holds demons into them, haunting you. Most people don't make it out." She points at a few sculls casually lying in the entrance. "It doesn't want you to win." They sit down. "We should rest until tonight, then enter and then we'll see."

...

They enter together. It's dark in the Cave.

"It's a tunnel of different caves, connected by small paths." Mary's voice still sounds deep in her mind. They've built torches out of their remaining clothes, the fire lighting the stone walls, water dripping down. "We should not talk." Or else they will hear us. " who are they, Zelda had asked, fearful of what will come. "You don't want to know that." Had the cryptic answer been. Now they both moved in silence. "It will probably start around half way. First a small voice, then someone screaming. Whatever you do, don't let it win, Zelda." Mary had looked her straight into the eyes. The blue piercing deep into her soul. After half a hour Zelda thinks "maybe that's not the right way to go, we should turn around." About to turn a slender hand grips hers. Mary squeezes her hand once, walking faster. A drip of water falls down into Zeldas face running down her nose. She looks up. The ceiling is covered with creatures. Black shadows crawling over each other like arm long worms. Someone tears her face down. Mary shakes her head. She should not look at them. They cross a path, a huge bridge leases over a canyon, walking slowly over the bridge the voice grows louder. Squeezing the hand she fights against it. "****You are not worth it. " "yes I am." " **You** **are** **fat** **and** **disgusting**." "No I am not." Then Faustus appears before her " **I'll** **never** **loved** **you**." He says. She's passing him, dragging Mary alongside her. "This is not real. This is not real." She wispers to herself. Then Mary starts to run, stops halfway and starts climbing the railing." "She's going to jump." Zelda acts fast, running to her, trying to grab her, but she's to late. Her torch is going out. Mary has jumped. Zelda falls down to her knees. " **see**? **You** **are** **not** **worth** **living**. **You** **are** **a** **disgrace** **for** **the** **coven**. **You** **ARE**. **NOTHING**." he's right. She is nothing. She has lost everything. She won't even make it until the end, so she should just jump. "NO." She screams. "I WONT LISTEN TO YOU." she starts waking again, fighting the urge to jump. Crying, screaming. Then Sabrina appears before her. " **You** **are** **not** **my** **mother**." She turns around. Hilda passes her. " **And** **not** **my** **sister** **anymore**." They have all left her. Tears streaming down her face she tries to keep going. And suddenly it stops. No more canyon. No more Sabrina, no more Hilda. She's made it to the end. Mary awaits her there, sitting on the floor, inhaling deep. Tears streaming down her high cheekbones. Zelda runs to her. "I thought you were dead." Her arms fall naturally around the slender witch, holding her, sobbing and crying with her. Time is a weird concept. It could have been hours they stayed down there, holding on to each other, maybe it was only a few minutes, but the eventually get up, going into the last cave. On a small stone there stands a flower. On top of the round cave is a tiny hole in the dealing and right as they enter a stream of light hits the flower, making it bloom suddenly. Mary rushes to the flower, plucking it and conserving it in a small bag she has brought. They've made it.

The exit of the cave is small, climbing out they see the sunlight again. "Oh god, how long have we been in there? Zelda shields her eyes with her hand, the sun is brighter than she could remember it.

"Too long probably." Mary, starts to run. "It's a 4 miles march from here. We need to make it by dusk."


	7. Home again

The noice grows louder and louder by the minute. Hilda and Sabrina have curled up on the opposite wall, starting at the small crack. „They should be back by now." Hilda whispers, obviously scared.

...

They run and run and run. Euphoria starts to. Flow trough Zeldas veins, as she sees the first houses appear on the horizon. „We fucking made it." she breathes heavily, smiling still. Mary laughs out loud. „We made it on the damn time."

...

A hand bursts into the room. „Oh god." Sabrina shivers. With all their force they try to uphold the wall, eventually failing.

„I've got you." The demon takes form in an old man. Huge, black, his long deformed fingers scratching Hilda's cheak. „Finally."

Hilda screams as the demon slices open the wound he inflicted on forearm. Zelda and Mary can here it from outside, their laughter stops, as they run into the room.

„Zelda!", Sabrina runs to her, burring herself in the strong arms. „It's going to be okay . It's going to be okay!" she wipers again and again . Meanwhile Mary has stuffed the ingredients in her mouth chewing it, then swallowing hard. The demon turns around, letting go of Hilda, who sinks down to the floor.

"So we meet again, mother." He growls. Grabbing her and holding her mouth shut. She tries to speak the words, but can't. "Hmmmmhmhmh" the spell won't work if She's not able to speak and the sun goes down faster and faster. "Run around him.

Distract him somehow ", Zelda wispers in panic, running behind the demon.

"Hey Zozo." Sabrina shouts in fake glee. I have the ingredients too!" She holds up a blue shirt. "Huh?" The demon turns around and looks at her, confused. Just then, Zelda runs up to him, stabbing him in the side with her knife. She hauls, letting go of Mary. "BE GONE DEMON." She shouts fast, with force. And then just as the sun vanishes he's gone. No trace left of him.

"Hilda!" Zelda runs to her sister lying on the floor. Her face is scratched, blood running down her arm. "Oh no Nono." Tears well up, as she turns her around. Her chest is moving slowly. "She's breathing. Thank Satan she's breathing." So they carry her up to their house, lying her down in their bedroom, meanwhile Sabrina creates a healing ointment. Rubbing it on her sisters wounds she whispers meaningless words, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, so so sorry." The younger witch smiles in pain. "You've made it. These wounds will heal. You've made it Zelda!"

Miss Wardwell enters, leaning against the door. "Is everything okay?" Her eyes directly dart to Hilda, not even grazing Zelda. "Yes I'm fine, thank you.", She smiles, the mild pain reflecting in her eyes. Good, then I'll go home now." She turns to leave. "Won't you stay for dinner?" Zelda asks hopeful. "No, I think it's best if I leave now." Even now she's not looking up, staring at a painting across the room. "Well I think so too." Zeldas voice suddenly dries out, her words cutting the air, like a knife.

The house quiets down, after Mary leaves. All of them lying in bed, trying to sleep, the exhaustion coming down on all of them. Even Zelda slips into a slumber, a rare thing for her, usually she lies awake until very late, sleeping little to nothing. She makes up for it in coffee in the mornings, so she's not affected of the slight insomnia.

Her dream starts of easy, morphing more and more into a nightmare. Mary falling down that bridge again and again, she screaming again and again. Waking up she's sitting in her bed, tears on her face. Quietly she rushes out of her bed, into the kitchen. Sipping her tea she shivers in her night gown. The blue silk feels ft against her skin, not hurting her back, praise Satan. It looks much better than before, but it'll most likely still scar. Why did she dream of that damn cave. It must have affected her much worse that she thought initially, so she takes a sleeping draught, lying on the sofa in the living room. Her thoughts wander off to Mary. she smiles bitterly. Of course, she had left. But she does not care about her at all. It's just the trip. Nothing more. Surely she's just exhausted. With that in mind she's sleeping.

Sabrina comes down first in the morning, finding Zelda sleeping on the couch. Her hair spilling over the pillow glowing softly in the morning sunlight. "She's truly the most beautiful woman I know." Sabrina thinks to herself. Then to wake her softly she's turning up the record player, Chopin playing the delicate sounds of a nocturnal idea.

Zelda mumbles a few words before opening her eyes, blinking slowly. "Is it morning already, satan." She gets up, her nightgown falling down. She's gathering her black kimono around her, freezing. Making tea, Sabrina looks at her with interest. "Are you okay auntie Z?" She jawns. "I slept like shit." Rubbing her eyes she takes a sip of her coffee. "Oh I'm sorry Sabrina, she strokes her hand shortly. "I'll have to go run a few errands, I'll be back after a few hours. Also I'll have to pay your school a visit,explaining, why you've missed the last days. Do you think you can go to school tomorrow." "Sure, auntie Z, but are you okay too? You look exhausted." "I'm fine." With that she leaves, "can you please look after Hilda for me, while I'm away?" She throws over her shoulder.

Getting dressed she takes a mental note what she'll have to do.

First groceries. That's the easy task. Then explaining to director Hawthorne why Sabrina has been absent. That would be also easy. She'd just say, Sabrina had come up with the flue or something. Then she had to tell father blackwood about it. That would be difficult. Her heart still ached if she thought about him, and even though it was slightly less, it still hurt.

Opening the school door, she walks down the hall, as fast as it it possible with heels. Her legs bare, a black dress clinging to her legs. She seems as put together als always, her hair in beautiful curls, only her eyes, slightly red and puffy tell the story of her adventure.

She hears a raspy laugh coming from one of the classrooms. A laugh she has learned to appreciate over the last few days. Walking by slowly she spots Miss Wardwell, obviously talking to someone, laughing, throwing her head back, her long dark hair waving. Just as she wants to say hi she hears her say: " and she looked like hell, it was so funny to me." They were obviously talking about her. Hurt she turns away, the last thing she sees is Mary kissing the young man, hard. After talking to the headmaster she leaves as fast as possible, but the lords luck is not in her name today. Miss Wardwell spots her, her eyes linger on her, but Zelda turns away, tears in her eyes, basically running outside. "Yeah, thats what you deserve." The little voice in her says, she can feel this part of her smiling smugly. "Shut up." She heads up to the witches academy, storming into the office she falls down to her feet. "Please forgive my weakness."

She sobbs. Faustus looks down at her. "Sister Zelda. I've missed you." His hands lifting her up, pulling at her red hair. "You know how you can show me how sorry you are, right?"

As she puts her dress back on she feels better, the shame only starts to kick in after she's returned back home but he just pushes the feeling away. She needs to be strong now, and it's where she belongs. Kneeling before her lord.


	8. Routine

"Zelda?", in the middle of the night Hilda wakes up, to her sister sobbing. "Zelda are you okay?" She steps out of her twin bed,she turns the light on, crawling over to her sister. "Turn the lights of" Zelda speaks muffled through the covers, her voice thick with sadness. In the dark again Hilda tiptoes over, to the other bed, lifting the covers and embracing her sister tightly. "I guess you are not okay then." She states. Stroking Zeldas beautiful, long hair, she'd been jealous about for as long as she can remember, she whispers. The tears dry down after a while, Zelda snuggles in the warmth. "I've slept with Father Blackwood." The room goes quiet. You could hear a pin drop. Then Hilda shifts. "Wait what? You and Father Blackwood. That's... I..." "what? Can't imagine me with him? Because he's high priest? Hilda that's so unfair." Hilda looks away, staring at the ceiling. "No I just... I thought, because he's a man. Anyway why are you crying? Did he hurt you?" Zeldas heart starts to race suddenly. Her thoughts are circling around that remark. "No...he didn't. But it was not right. He's not right for me. He's married for gods sake." She shakes her head a last tear running down her cheek. "Also." She regains control over her voice " don't be absurd, what else would I like ,if not men." She turns around. "Women, Zelda. I thought you'd like women." Hilda strokes her back. " that's not absurd." After a few moments of silence Zelda grabs the blanket, pulling it over her. "Stop talking, or else ill kill you again." So Hilda stays quiet, getting killed over something like this seems not the best idea. Shes never the less smirking. "Awfully defensive." She thinks before slipping into sleep.

When Faustus calls for her, after a weeks and a half she declines, very gracefully slipping out of the office, swaying her hips only a tiny bit, just to make sure he sees what he's missing. The pain of the unofficial breakup fades away the remark Hilda made stays in her mind. She starts thinking about it more often, even if it's totally absurd. How to these women even have sex. She can't ask Hilda, she would just be smug about it calling her out, so she dismisses the thought, as soon as it comes up.

At breakfast she sips her tea, smoking her first cigarette of the day, going through the Spanish newspapers of the day.

"Maybe, Zelda." Hilda starts talking out of the blue, "You are bisexual." Sabrina looks up, snorting tea trough her nose. "Sabrina." She looks at her niece with disapproval. "Also Hilda stop rambling. Bi what? Use words we all understand." "I think we all understand what auntie H means.", Sabrina's laughing now. "It's when you like men or women both." "Nonsense.", Zelda opens her newspaper again. "Just pure nonsense."

Walking up and down the hall she thinks. "Maybe I like..." she can't think it out loud. "It's not that I like men. " that's easy to say. She's never been fond on relationships. That's why she'd stay single, for most of her life, dating only once or twice. Never letting the relationship getting serious. Until Faustus. It hurt not to have him. Why didn't hurt so much. On the other hand. Rejection always hurts. And she never dreamt about him. But... about Mary?" Walking in circles now she mutters to herself. "I am not gay. I am not gay." " we believe you." Hilda has appeared behind her, making her jump. "You don't have to put a spell on us. You are not gay. And you definitely didn't not scream for a certain Mary last night in your dream." She did what? Yes she had been having these nightmares over and over again, but she screamed? She pushes it far far behind in the back of her mind. Behind everything, locking it up deep Insider her.

Then she starts her days as she's used to. She organises her closet new, dressing more like she knows what she's doing. Working again for the mortuary, she starts feeling like she's getting a grip again. Working hard, like she was used to, dropping back into the warm arms of routine. The only thing, that keeps slipping her control are her dreams.


	9. A ball to rule them all

"Zelda." Hands are carefully removing her dress from behind. She's closing her eyes, feeling the slender fingers on her back, her shoulders, gliding down to her breasts.- she awakes, panting, the wetness between her legs undeniable. It's the third dream this week. She always knows it's her. She never gets to dream on, always waking up. In the morning she bottles these emotion away, closing the door to her secret, putting on a mask and heading downstairs. No one has noticed, she'd charm her bed so no noice would be heard from her sister Zelda, a trick she had learned long ago, since they've always shared a room and privacy is needed from time to time. She gets up, knowing sleep won't come again until the morning rises. Careful, eager not to wake her sister she climes down the stairs, it's around 6, no one awake just yet. Lighting a cigarette she sits down, opening the newspapers.

"Zelda?", Sabrina suddenly stands before her. "Yes what is it, Sabrina? Why are you not sleeping?" Zelda closes her Spanish magazine, smiling. "In two days there's the annual prom", Sabrina sits down staring her tea, looking down. " no one had asked me to go, since Harvey and I have broken up. So I didn't want to go, but now Ross and Susie asked me and I have no dress. I wanted to ask you if you'd go buy one with me after school. Also principal Hawthorn has asked if you could help out with Auntie Hilda. It's a lot, but it means a lot to me."

"A prom?" Her cigarette goes out, she lights another one. "We haven't been to a prom in like 40 years, that's exciting news! And of course I'll help. That's my duty." Hilda comes down the stairs. "Good morning. Why are you so excited. It's like six in the morning." She rubs her big eyes. "Were having a prom in two days. Well go dress shopping this afternoon."

Hilda's face lights up, as she hugs Sabrina . "So your going? Praise Satan I had given up hope." Twirling her around they both start laughing. "So you knew about that?" A slight bit of jealousy starts to spread in her. She pushes it down. "Yeah she told me but only that she would not go." Hilda starts to prepare breakfast, she starts humming. Finally happiness has returned to the house, the happy sound of her tune filling each of them.

...

" Do you like this one?" Zelda pulls out a black dress with a low cut out in the back. "I'll try it on, I need to see it on." The store they went into has a lot of dresses stuffed inside, sorted by colour, black being the only option for Sabrina, she made that clear. Sabrina vanishes behind a curtain, as Hilda roams the rest of the small store. "Zelda will you buy a dress as well?" Holding up one in front of the mirror, she poses. "No I don't think so, I've got a few dresses in my closet I haven't had the chance to wear in a few decades." Zelda has one in her mind, getting excited to only thinking about it. "I like it." Sabrina steps outside, the dress looks absolutely perfect on her. "Sabrina is marvellous." They both clap and smile, complimenting every aspect. In the end Zelda pays for the dress, taking it with them. "I'll have to hem it, but otherwise it's perfect.", Hilda chats mindlessly. Then she turns around running back into the store. Zelda stops. "Where are you going?" She shouts. After a few minutes Hilda comes back, a dress in her hands. "It's from my own money." She smiles proudly, the others shaking their heads.

...

At home Zelda slowly walks to her closet. Pulling out the dress she lays it down on her bed. The red glistening in the light from the lamp on the ceiling. "Oh I remember this dress." Hold appears in the door, stroking Zeldas arm. You were so pretty. The most beautiful women in the room. We were all so jealous. Do you remember?" Zelda nods, a lump forming in her throat. "All the men wanted to dance with you, and you just danced with Beth. That was such a power move, in the twenties. You could have been excommunicated for that. But you were way to stunning for that."

"I remember it." Beth's hands had felt soft hat her skin. She had liked the attention from the men, but she had not cared about them. She had cared about Beth. Wiping her eyes she pulls out high heels and a few pieces of jewellery. "I think this will work." Then she starts putting it all on a mannequin and leaves.

Hilda smiles at the dresses life sized doll. "One day she'll admit it, just wait.", she says more then to herself then to anyone else.

...

Putting the dress on, at four in the afternoon, she smiles. It still fits, hugging her body, praise Satan. The colour against her pale skin bringing out her eyes, the cut doing everything for her. She looks fantastic and she knows it. Her hair falls down in curls, framing her face. It's a timeless look, perfected with red lipstick. Then she helps Sabrina dress, doing her hair, putting on a light makeup. "Auntie you look so stunning." Sabrina stares at her. "The dress is everything, you really glow tonight." They both stand before the mirror. "I am nervous about going. What if he's there." Hugging her Zelda kisses her head. "Then you will smile brighter and dance with even more boys. You look beautiful, Sabrina." Downstairs they meet Hilda in her own dress. "God Zelda, your fucking killing it. This dress is everything." Hilda smiles at Sabrina. "The dress your auntie is wearing had been to a few balls, you know? It has a lot of memories attached. You can attach a few to your dress yourself tonight."

"I'll make sure it's only good ones." Sabrina smiles, dragging them outside to the car waiting for them.


	10. Promnight

The theme this year is probably "we tried sophisticated, but someone brought glitter." Decoration is very simple but then there's glitter everywhere, reflecting the lights and glazing the walls and ceiling. Even from outside they can hear the music bursting loud. "Here we go." Zelda hugs Sabrina one last time, opening the door and entering. They all turn around. Every singe one of the men in the big hall turn and stare. Sabrina had already left, giggling with her two best friends, Zelda noticed Harvey staring at her, smirking. The older witched both Step to the back, placing their bowl of punch down. "I hope it's not spiced." The dark voice sents shivers down Zeldas bare back. "Of cause not." She turns around. Miss Wardwell stands before her, for her taste way to close. Her dress is black, with a low neckline, a sliver chain dripping down her neck into the dress vanishing in the unseeable dark. Noticing what she's doing Zelda rips her eyes away looking into her eyes. "Hello Zelda. You look exquisite. Will you dance with me?" Mary smirks, noticing the colour that remark has brought to Zeldas cheeks. "No, Thank you, I'll have to watch the food." Zelda sheepishly brushing back a lock of her soft hair. "I'll ward the punch, Zelda." Hilda strokes her back, pushing her slightly towards the dark witch. "Off you go have some fun."

The music is loud, fast and Zelda does NOT dance to loud music. Never. She would not even know how to do that kind of dancing, so with a little flick of her hand she changes it to some light swing. And before she knows what's going on they are swaying on the dance floor. "You haven't lost it, have you?" Mary holds her, leading. The younger kids start to try to waltz with the music, it Zelda does not notice that. The only thing that's important now is Mary's hand on her bare back, holding her tightly, dipping down every few minutes only to slide back up. "I've heard that you are a good dancer." They talk quietly while dancing, not breaking eye contact. The other parents join in, some showing their kids how to move. "I've been to a few dances over the last 200 years, but it's been a while." She chuckles. Mary twirls her around like a twenty year old man, and it feels so good. So good it can't be true. But the hand on her back sits firmly in place and her own hand is stroking the other woman's shoulder, so it has to be true. The music changes again and they break apart. "Do you want a drink?" Zelda nods, taking a deep breath in. "I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm doing this again.", she thinks.

Taking the plastic cup, she nips at her own drink, tasting the spices and...alcohol. But before she can say anything Hilda winks at her. "Let them have a little fun too." She mouths across the room. The booze is strong and mixes well with her adrenaline. "So, who told you I'm a good dancer.", they walk back to the dance floor. "A man I've known for a few years. You broke his heart in the 1930s. I don't remember his name though. I've had to kill him shortly after." "How tragic." They start dancing again. Grooving to the music in their own beat. "So much for I don't dance to loud music." The thought crosses Zeldas mind but her body is intoxicated by the alcohol and her heart is drumming in the same fast beat, as they dance closer and closer each song. Mary's hips sway so softly and she pulls her closer with her hands, her body yearning for so much more than she can get. The music pulling her in, they're body's touch, Mary's hands on her waist and she feels so good. It's too much for her. "I can't I'm sorry I can't do this." She stutters, leaving for the bathroom. Splashing cold water over her face she looks at herself in the mirror. "I'm gay." It's out. Not said yet with words, but in her mind, undeniable. The music is still loud in here and her ears ring. The effects of the alcohol wear off, leaving her feeling soft and vulnerable. "Are you okay?" Hilda appears behind her. "I saw you leaving in a rush." She hugs her back. "Hilda." Her eyes water, she looks up, it wanting to cry right now. "I felt something." The tears now falling without her consent. "I know, oh honey I know." Hilda holds her, strokes her, then wipes of her tears. "Don't be scared. It's alright. Now go. Get her. What could go wrong, Zelda?"

She grabs her wrist, pulling her out in the dark hallway. "Zelda..." Mary collects herself, brushing over her dress. Then they clash together. Mary's lips meet hers, they are soft and warm and she melts right into them. It's not a light kiss, not an innocent one. The heat starts to take over after a few moments, their movement getting faster. Mary pushes her against the lockers, pinning her with a surprising amount of strength. "I fucking wanted to do this for days now." She looks up at the taller woman, desire in her eyes, kissing the long pale neck. And again Zelda is overwhelmed by all this feeling. "I." Mary bites down. It hurts. And then a wave of desire washes away the feeling of pain, leaving her helpless, forcing their hips even closer. Wetness spreads between her legs, a result of Mary licking her way up to her ear. "I." Zelda collects herself with all her strength. "I think we should stop." Mary pulls away. "Alright.", she purrs. "Have a good night." And with that she leaves Zelda standing against the cold locker, panting heavily, marks of lipstick on her skin. Rubbing it of is a difficult task, but she manages, eventually. For the rest of the evening she stands behind the table, handing out food and drinks like all the other parents, but with every move she feels the arousal, remembering her what she did, and what she'll have to do, once she gets back.

"I'm actually kind of drunk." Sabrina hugs her arm, smiling. "I think someone put alcohol in the punch." They get back late at night. "How was your night aunties?"

"Actually quite nice." Hilda starts telling Sabrina about that nice guy who asked her to dance 6 times. "I'm heading for a shower." She walks up the stairs, listening to the laughter downstairs.


End file.
